tathpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobias and the harsh life
2018y12m21d 142011212.png |Edward and the Half-Pariah SavedfromScrap35.png Characters * Edward * Reginald the tank engine * Thomas * Marklie Engine * Percy * Puffa * Henry * Gordon * Spencer * James * Toby * Green Arrow * Duck * Oliver * Diesel 10 * Diesel * Arry and Bert * Splatter and Dodge * Salty * BoCo * Derek * Diesel 261 * Diesel 199 * The Steam Trains * The Diesel Trains * Rosie * Lady * Emily * Geoffrey * Donald and Douglas * Stanley * Alice * Barry * Peter * Adam * Lily * Eric * Mavis * Bill and Ben * Eagle * Big City Engine * Alfred * Montague (TATHP) * Jeremy * CN U2g Northern * CN #3254 * LNER A3 Flying Scotsman * LNER A4 Mallard * LNER A4 WW2 'Thompson' Black * NYC Mohawk * CN Trainmaster * C-41 #1015 * UP Big Boy * American Freedom GS-4 * SP Class GS-4 * SAR 500 Class #500 * SAR 500 Class #502 * SAR 500 Class #504 * Mountain Type * PRR GG1 * SAR 522 War-Train * SAR 520 ARHS * 4-6-2 A4 LNER Sliver * ATSF Santa-Fe 2-10-2 3879 v9 Cast * Joel Hunter as Edward, James, Donald, Douglas, Geoffrey, Diesel, Eagle and Jeremy * Purple N2 as Thomas, Duck, Bill, Ben and Regniald the tank engine * Suddy Soap-Bar as Henry and Green Arrow * Trent Stanley as Gordon, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Diesel 10, Adam, Big City Engine, BoCo and Spencer * EnterprisingEngine93 as Percy, Oliver, Peter and Barry * Voicethehead as Eric * Luiz Teixeira as Stanley * Tines Sensahthe as Toby, Puffa and Montague * 1995express as Salty * Rosiethecutie as Rosie * Michelle Hurtado as Emily, Mavis, Alice, Lady and Lily * BosherStudios254 as Alfred and Marklin Engine * Kevin Michael Richardson as CN U2g Northern and Diesel 199 * Chris Phillips as CN #3254 and Diesel 261 * Kyle Rideout as LNER A3 Flying Scotsman * Sam Vincent as LNER A4 Mallard * Danny Jacobs as LNER A4 WW2 'Thompson' Black * David Tennant as NYC Mohawk * Kevin James as CN Trainmaster and Derek * Rob Rackstraw as C-41 #1015 * Chris Hardwick as UP Big Boy, The Steam Trains and The Diesel Trains * Neil Crone as American Freedom GS-4 * Kevin Frank as SP Class GS-4 * Cam Clarke as SAR 500 Class #500 * Will Smith as SAR 500 Class #502 * Michael J. Fox as SAR 500 Class #504 * Ringo Starr as Mountain Type * Steve Burns as PRR GG1 * Will Arnett as SAR 522 War-Train * Will Ferrell as SAR 520 ARHS * Kerry Shale as 4-6-2 A4 LNER Silver * William Hope as ATSF Santa-Fe 2-10-2 3879 v9 Trivia * The 'Wilhelm Scream' Appear in Edward and the Half-Pariah * Reference to Tobias and the Half-Pariah Edward and the Half-Pariah (2020) * Official Teaser Trailer #1 - "Oh Yes" * Official Teaser Trailer #2 - "Ozzy Osbourne" (NEW RELEASE DATE) * Official Movie Spot #1 - 'Too Late' * Official Movie Spot #2 - 'James' * Edward and the Half-Pariah - Extended Trailer (2020) Made * RATED PG-13 for: Intense Action Sequences, Frightening Images/Scary Scenes, and Some Language * RELEASED: Sunday, June 7, 2020 * Release Date: June 7, 2020 * Running Time: 1:58:59 * Rated: PG-13 * Provider: Lionsgate, Allspark Pictures and Gullane Pictures Toys * Trackmaster * Trackmaster 2 * Wooden Railway * Take n Play * Adventures * Minis * Wood MADE USEING * Trainz: A New Era * Content from: Si3D, Sodor Workshops, The Railway Works, The Sudrian Company, WildNorWester3D, #1ThomasFan3D, and Sodor Route Builders * Logic Pro X * Final Cut Pro X Edward and the Half-Pariah Original Motion Picture Soundtrack * OST #1. "Edward" * OST #2. "Oh Yes" * OST #3. "Thomas" * OST #4. "In The Quarry" * OST #5. "James" * OST #6. "The Express" * OST#7. "The Half-Pariah" * OST #8. "The Night Before" * OST #9. "Try Not to Lose Your Way" ("Let's Go to Town" by Craig Armstrong) * OST #10. "Banish'ed" ("Dead Myrtle" by Craig Armstrong) * OST #11. "The Proposal" * OST #12. "Trust and Acceptance" * OST #13. "The First Confrontation" ("Fenland in Flames" by James Newton Howard) * OST #14. The Second Confrontation ("The Fog" & "Monkey Mutts" by James Newton Howard) * OST #15. "Where Shall We Start?" * OST #16."Thomas's Mission" * OST #17. "Bring Him to ME!" * OST 18. "Threatening Henry" * OST 19. "To Laournaeth" * OST #20. "Do You Know What You Did to Me?" ("Pater Noster" by Voices of Light) * OST #21. "The Birch Cathedral" * OST #22. "Escape from Laournaeth" ("Tower Escape" & White Horse" by James Newton Howard) * OST #23. "I'm Afraid" * OST #24. "I Need to be Something... More" * OST #25. "Help Me" * OST #26. "Gathering in the Snow" - Carter Burwell (For "Breaking Dawn - Part 2") * OST #27. "The Final Confrontation" * OST #28. "Dark Army" - James Newton Howard (For "Snow White and the Huntsman") * OST #29 - "Armada" - Two Steps from Hell * OST #30 - "Confrontation" * OST #31 - "Always" * OST #32 - "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" - Tears For Fears * OST #33 - "Livin' On A Prayer" - Bon Jovi * OST #34 - "Crazy Train" - Ozzy Osbourne * OST #35 - "Amsterdam" - Imagine Dragons * OST #36 - "Weight of Living Part 1 (Albatross)" - Bastille * OST #37 - "No Light, No Light" - Florence + The Machine Category:Videos Category:Images Category:Movies Category:Fan-Made